cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Quarian Ships (List)
A list of quarian ships - canon and non-canon - for the convenience of roleplayers. Canon Ships: Obviously, ships that are canon within the Mass effect universe - go to the 'official' wiki to learn more about the Migrant Fleet. It is recommended that new players choose a non-canon ship, or make up their own. *'Alarei': The lab ship where Tali's father was experimenting with geth hardware and subsequently killed. *'Chayym': One of the Liveships. *'Helash': Zel'Aenik nar Helash's birth ship. *'Honorata': A small vessel crewed by Keenah'Breizh that Tali'Zorah travelled on at the start of her Pilgrimage. It was abandoned on Illium after Tali and the crew were ambushed by Jacobus. *'Idenna '''and her scout vessel, '''Cyniad': The Idenna is a decommissioned Hensa-class batarian cruiser. It was attacked by Cerberus. *'Konesh'. *'Moreh': The home vessel of Admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh. *'Nalotir': The home vessel of Captain Ahlis'Laspar vas Nalotir. *'Neema': The vessel Tali'Zorah joined after completing her Pilgrimage, taking the name Tali'Zorah vas Neema. The Neema is also the home vessel of Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema. *'Niqunus' *'Ostral': A quarian ship that was downed by the geth during the evacuation of Rannoch in 1896. A recording of a quarian captain noting the Ostral's loss was stored within the geth consensus. *'Qwib Qwib': The home vessel of Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib Qwib. The crew of the Qwib Qwib had difficulty getting the registry changed and renaming it. Admiral Zaal'Koris is proud of his home ship and its name, and will defend it harshly if questioned. Based on a conversation with Tali, this apparently happens quite frequently. The admiral notes that he sometimes considers transferring to another vessel to avoid the stigma of an alien surname. He wistfully considers traditional names such as "vas Defrahnz" or "vas Iktomi," humorous references to the vas deferens and the popular sterilization surgery. *'Rayya': One of the Migrant Fleet's three Liveships. Notable for being Tali'Zorah nar Rayya's birth ship. Seeto'Hodda nar Idenna's sister also joined the Rayya after completing her Pilgrimage. *'Selani': The crew ship of Anora'Vanya vas Selani, a quarian found guilty by the Admiralty Board of treason. *'Shellen': One of the three Liveships. *'Tesleya': Lemm'Shal nar Tesleya's birth ship. *'Tonbay': A vessel which Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay joined after going on Pilgrimage. *'Ulnay' *'Usela': The quarian traitor Golo, as 'Golo'Mekk vas Usela', was accepted into the Usela's crew after his Pilgrimage. He was exiled after trying to sell his fellow quarians to the Collectors. *'Yaska': A gunship that Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema and Admiral Rael'Zorah served on when they were younger. It had or has a crew of ten. Non-Canon Ships Just like it says on the tin, ships that are only 'canon' in our most fevered imaginings. New players can choose from this list, or make their own. (Should you decide on the second option, dearest new player, keep in mind what would reasonably fit in canon.) *'Adasian Sky': Named for the planet Adas *'Adruin': Lost at Rannoch. *'Auror:'' A cruiser, lost at Rannoch. *'Avanion ' *'''Cadash *'Cerinth': Lost at Rannoch. *[[Dasegar|'Dasegar']] *'Dilinaga': As can be guessed from the name (that of a famous matriarch), originally an asari craft. *'Duhasek' *'Farka' *'Eidolo': The name is old Khelish, and means something like 'whisper', or, in the context of a name, more like 'an echo', 'something left over.' *'Gaathla': Boarded by geth during the Evening War, many casualties. *[[Halla|'Halla']] *'Hybrid' *'Iblin': Old turian ship. *'Jastra': A Hal’cyn-class Auxiliary Cruiser (itself a converted Bulk Freighter design) *[[Jirko|'Jirko']] *'Kedoma': A cruiser. *'Kisev': Lost at Rannoch. *'Konsertas' *'Lorik' *'Maagro' *'Malurn': A frigate (of salarian make). *'Mercant': A fair-sized turian vessel acquired (and repurposed) by Yenn'Tra vas Mercant. *'Miria' *'Ortan' *'Ozai: A frigate, lost at Rannoch. *'Rakora:' '''An exploration and deep space mining vessel. *'Risa''' *'Shaidor': Lost during the Evening War under the command of Captain Tish'Bella vas Shaidor. *'Shani' *'Sombrei' *'Sunrunner' *'Tinketta' *'Torva' *'Vanagandr' *'Vandertrask' (named for Maximillian van der Trask) *'Vesh': Destroyed over Rannoch during the Evening War. *'Vestira' *'Yobra': A Special Projects vessel. It was damaged during the Reaper War but it's still operational. See Also * MSV Venetian * Ver'Zheran-class Exiled Quarians Those quarians that the Migrant Fleet saw necessary to exile are struck from the fleet's and ships' records, and they are shamed with the titles vas Nedas and nar Tasi, "crew of nowhere" and "child of no-one". Category:Locations Category:Ships and Vehicles Category:Quarian Culture